<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Too Deep by Obnoxious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202129">In Too Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious'>Obnoxious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Slade Wilson, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, POV Slade Wilson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Slade Wilson, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slade Wilson is Deathstroke, Smut, They are in love your honour, they found each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First Day Of Slade/Robin Week 2020 - Daddy Kink</p>
<p>Who would have thought that this little street rat out of Gotham would have managed to wrap Slade around his little finger like he was some horny schoolboy.</p>
<p>“Slade-ha mmmmh...I have been thinking...”, Jason starts, his hooded eyes trained on Slade’s icy blue one, his lips swollen and red from all the kisses and bites they received so far, “wouldn’t -mmh wouldn’t it be better if it were just you and me?”</p>
<p>OR A little glimpse into Slade's and Jason's current state of their relationship. Seems they are the perfect match!<br/>(I'm so bad at these summaries sowwy!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Too Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
<p>My first entry for this years Slade/Robin Week running from 25 October until 1 November.<br/>Slade/Jason - Prompt: Daddy Kink</p>
<p>There are more entries to come! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slade is unable to retain the lustful groan escaping his lips.</p>
<p>Usually, he has complete control over himself, his body, his tells and his reflexes.</p>
<p>Especially when it comes to sex, he likes to stay completely in control. Not only completely in control of the person he is sharing his bed with (or any other surface: carhoods, rooftops,…) but also in control of his reactions.</p>
<p>He enjoys having sex, loves it, really (can’t get enough of it, with a certain blue-eyed black-haired Bat, the one with the white streak of hair, that is), but that doesn’t mean his partner needs to know just how much he craves, desires him. Knowing is power. He doesn’t like the idea of his sexual partners knowing just how much power they might have over him, what effect they have on him.</p>
<p>With Jason though, this has always been hard. And it’s getting harder and harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason, who is currently sitting in his lap, facing him, his arms wrapped around Slade’s shoulders, legs spread on either side of Slade’s thighs, bouncing up and down Slade’s cock like it’s his sole purpose in life.</p>
<p>Jason hums contently as his head lolls back and his eyes close. “Oh Daddy, this feels so good, you fill me out so nice.” he moans as he clenches around Slade’s thick cock, prompting another groan from the mercenary.</p>
<p>Slade doesn’t quite know how they came to this point, but he doesn’t regret it one bit.</p>
<p>Shit. He’s in too deep, he realizes. And not just inside Jason’s ass.</p>
<p>Who would have thought that this little street rat out of Gotham would have managed to wrap Slade around his little finger like he was some horny schoolboy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers when they first started this arrangement. The first time he had seen the Red Hood without his helmet. The first time he had gotten a real good look at him, the bleached out jeans snug and tight around all the right places. The first time he had realized who it actually was under that red bucket. </p>
<p>He remembers how smug he had felt that he was fucking Grayson’s pretty little brother, that first time he had fucked Jason on top of a skyscraper in Gotham’s Diamond District. He had been there because he had been hired to kill some Senator from New Jersey, when the Red Hood had showed up and suddenly the 50.000.000 $ job had been forgotten. According to Slade, being balls deep in Jason’s ass had amply made up for the loss.</p>
<p>At the beginning, he had toyed for a while with the idea of rubbing it all in Grayson’s face. He had thought about telling the younger man how nicely his younger brother was bending under Slade, how he made him scream Slade’s name all night long. How he was a better fuck than Grayson himself, how the second Robin’s ass had literally cost him 50 million dollars. </p>
<p>But for some reason, he hadn’t found it in himself to talk to other people about Jason in these terms. He had already had too much respect towards Jason to talk about him like that. What he and Jason had going on was for nobody else to pry on. Even for the sake of enraging and taunting the legendarily short-tempered Nightwing. Also, his seemingly never ending feud with Grayson had grown tiresome.</p>
<p>This should have been the first sign that things were going to be different with this bird.</p>
<p>Jason likes to act all coy and innocent when he’s out and about, like he doesn’t understand what kind of looks he attracts, like flirting and sex appeal are foreign concepts to him, the pure little virgin.</p>
<p>Pure little virgin my ass, Slade knows him better than that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing is, Jason is desperate to please and constantly looking for validation. Throw a whole lot of Daddy Issues into the mix, and the sex is bound to be phenomenal. Slade is the lucky bastard reaping the benefits.</p>
<p>Sure, the kid still has massive self-esteem issues, thanks Brucie Wayne and the whole Bat lot, and the Joker, and his biological parents and…well, the list goes on and on really. But still, he knows what he has, and he knows he got Slade practically on a leash and he takes full advantage of that.</p>
<p>And Slade just can’t bring himself to be mad about it, or put an end to it, nor does he really want to. He genuinely enjoys spending time with the brat, before sex, during sex, after sex. That’s almost unheard of when it comes to the mercenary. Usually, it’s get out of his clothes as quick as possible, get down and dirty, and off he is again. No lengthy foreplay, no lingering afterwards, no cuddling. But not with Jason.</p>
<p>Jason get’s all soft and cuddly after sex, using Slade as a giant teddy bear. It’s frigging adorable.</p>
<p>Once again, Slade is reminded how lost he is to that boy already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hang out together. They have come to a level of mutual trust and understanding that Slade thought he would never be able to experience with anyone. He had given up most hope after Adeline.</p>
<p>Jason tells him stories from way back, from his childhood, from his time living with his parents, the abuse, the neglect, his traumatic experiences living on the streets of one of the most dangerous cities in the world.</p>
<p>He tells Slade about his mother, Catherine, the only person he ever felt like truly loved him, how he misses her to this day.</p>
<p>Sometimes, late at night, he confides in him how much he misses Bruce.</p>
<p>Slade tells him about his own childhood, his time in the military, the experiments...his eventual conversion, becoming a mercenary. No, the mercenary. The difficult relationship and his many regrets around his children.</p>
<p>They tell each other stories and facts about themselves they’d never share with anyone else in the world. Slade realized that’s something special, meaningful. Something, someone to hold on to.</p>
<p>Slade feels like they get each other, there’s no judgment, but understanding where the other person is coming from. They are able to relate to each other, something they have both rarely encountered in their lives.</p>
<p>It’s compassion. An emotion Slade had feared he had lost a long time ago.</p>
<p>It sounds so horribly cliché, but in a way Jason is making a better man out of Slade, and he likes to think he has a positive effect on Jason as well.</p>
<p>Jason tells him about the books he reads and the two redheads he hangs out with, and Slade doesn’t even mind listening to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that’s not what Slade is currently thinking about, no. He is much too preoccupied with Jason’s lips on his, his tongue licking into Jason’s mouth as the grip he has on the younger man’s hips tighten.</p>
<p>He is feeling himself getting closer, the sensation of Jason’s velvety wet heat almost to much to take, the hole around his cock tightening even more with every thrust downwards, beautiful sounds falling out between Jason’s lips.</p>
<p>“Slade-ha mmmmh...I have been thinking...”, Jason starts, his hooded eyes trained on Slade’s icy blue one, his lips swollen and red from all the kisses and bites they received so far, “wouldn’t -mmh wouldn’t it be better if it were just you and me?”</p>
<p>Slade brings his head to the side, pressing hot and wet kisses to Jason’s long neck. “What do you mean Pretty Bird?” he manages to get out between sucking and kissing.</p>
<p>Jason tilts his head, granting Slade better access to his neck as he continues rocking back and forth in Slade’s lap, a shiver noticeably running down his spine. Slade knows that his neck is one of his most sensitive areas. “Oh yes Daddy, please continue...I-ummmh-I mean you-you and me. I know this-aah-this isn’t anyhing comm-mmh-committed between us...why would you--god--you need anyone else if you have me.” Jason lets out a breathy, on the verge of self-deprecating, laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Slade and Jason had going on was probably more of a friends with benefits kind of situation, or maybe an open relationship. Slade had made no secret when they first started messing around that there were other people he was regularly hooking up with.</p>
<p>Jason hadn’t seemed to mind. He had probably expected so. He never seemed particularly interested to know who these people were, Slade suspected he knew anyway.</p>
<p>But the thing was, Slade had resorted to meeting up with those people less and less over the last couple of months, spending more and more time with Jason.</p>
<p>And the prospect of not seeing those people again to be in a stable, committed relationship with Jason instead, seemed quite appealing. Because at the end of the day, that’s what Jason had asked him, if he was willing to make it official between the two of them, to commit to the younger man.</p>
<p>Slade surprises himself that he didn’t even need to think twice about this. If this is what his little bird wants, he would absolutely oblige.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright Baby, from now on, it’s just you and me.” He steadies himself on the couch they are situated on, marking the occasion with a forceful thrust upwards into Jason’s heavenly tightness, the tip of his cock hitting Jason’s prostate head on, dragging a loud and surprised moan out of Jason’s mouth.</p>
<p>Until now, Jason had been riding him, but Slade decides it’s time for him to take the reigns again. He wraps one arm around Jason’s waist, keeping him in place, the other one taking hold of Jason’s dick and pumping his fist in tune with his own penetrating cock.</p>
<p>Jason mouth falls agape as his head falls back, his plush lips swollen and bruised, red and shiny, sinfully tempting and oh so inviting. But Slade isn’t mad that his cock is already occupied elsewhere, working another, just as enticing and very eager hole.</p>
<p>The knowledge that all of this is his, just as much as all of him is Jason’s, fills him with contentment and joy, as well as a healthy dose of possessiveness that makes him buck his hips harder and faster, forcing a growl out of his throat.</p>
<p>Judging by Jason’s increasingly louder whines and moans, the kid seems to enjoy it just as much as Slade.</p>
<p>Slade feels the heat pooling in his stomach, making it’s way over to his pulsating cock. He quickens the pace on Jason’s cock, noticing how Jason’s body tenses, toes curling and hole tightening around Slade’s invading dick. He is close too. </p>
<p>Slade studies his face closely, his features even more beautiful in this state of pure bliss and euphoria. Like this, he’s irresistible, even more so than usual, positively intoxicating. </p>
<p>Jason burrows his head in the crook of Slade’s neck and shoulder as Slade shouts out his orgasm, burying himself deep inside Jason’s ass, depositing shot after shot of hot cum. Jason himself reaches his climax then, a long dragged out moan as he spills his own load over Slade’s fist and his abs. </p>
<p>Jason slumps against Slade’s embrace, all the muscles in his body going lax, his skin hot and glistening with sweat, completely spent. Slade grabs Jason face with both his hands, directing it towards his own, catching his mouth in a wet and lazy kiss, their tongues swirling against one another.</p>
<p>As they part, Jason huffs contently, his eyes hooded, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. A small smile appears on his face, almost shy as he says: “I dread to say so, but I think I love you, old man.” </p>
<p>Slade snorts as his thumbs run soothing circles over Jason’s cheekbones, their foreheads connecting. “I love you too, you brat.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>